


All About You

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, armour kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter just graduated high school. His father and older brother show him just how proud they are.-----------------------------“…Promise it’s not gonna hurt, Daddy?”“It’s gonna hurt, angel. But the good kind of hurt.”





	All About You

Peter can’t really believe that high school’s over. That in three months, he’s going to be leaving New York City behind to go all the way to Massachusetts with his best friend. And right now, Ned and all his friends are out celebrating, probably by getting drunk and trying to lose their virginities one last time. And they’re _probably_ having fun.

But nothing could top the fun he’s having. The vibrator that’s currently pressed against his prostate is about to give him his fourth orgasm of the night, and he’s riding a high so intense he doesn’t think he’ll ever come down. “Oh, baby boy, you close? Are you about to cum again, oh so pretty, just for us?”

“Oh, _oh_ , yes Daddy. I-I’m soo… _hngg_ , I’m so close.”

Tony moves his gaze away from his younger son, up the legs Peter’s lying between and the chiseled chest Peter’s leaning against to the dark gaze of his older son, only to find the boy already watching him.

“What about you, baby? Wanna do something nice for your younger brother and help him cum?” And Harley can’t hold back a shiver at the words, because _God_ , his father sounds so sexy and wrecked and his dick is getting harder, and he’s not complaining _per say_ , because he knows Peter’s earned it, but he hasn’t cum yet even once, and if his cock gets much harder he might actually faint.

“Yeah Daddy, ‘course I do. Wanna help you cum Pete, wanna make you feel good. Because Daddy and I are just _so proud of you_ princess, you know that? Worked so hard, nominated valedictorian and getting into MIT. You deserve all this and more bambino, so c’mon, cum for me, cum for _us_.”

And Peter cums with a scream, orgasm completely dry but no less pleasurable, and he swears he blacks out for a second. When he comes to he realizes his head is leaning against his daddy’s chest, and his brother is slipping out from behind him. His father holds him for a few more seconds while Harley arranges the pillows, and then he lays Peter down. He runs his hand through Peter’s hair, asking “you good to keep going, sweetheart? ‘Cus it’s all about you, and if you wanna stop you just gotta say the word. Harley and I can figure something out.” Tony ends with a wink, and despite how he feels like every cell in his body has been individually wrung out, the idea of stopping now makes Peter want to cry.

“No, no Daddy, I don’t wanna stop. P-please, wanna feel you, wanna feel Harley, wa-want you both to fill me up. _Please don’t stop_.”

“Hush, okay, sweetie, we got you. If that’s what you want, we’ll keep going, we won’t stop.” Tony pushes Peter’s knees up to his shoulders, and it’s only when he sees Harley behind Tony that he realizes his brother had left the room. He hears Tony ask, “Oh, you’re back, babe. Wanna show Petey what you brought?” But honestly, he doesn’t really care what it is, he’s so caught up in the unfairly sexy picture his father and brother make, standing naked together at the end of the bed, both of them staring at him with the same hungry gaze like they want to devour him whole.

And Harley gives Peter the most wicked grin ever, leaving no doubt in Peter’s mind that he’s getting _wrecked_ tonight. “I think we’ll wait, Daddy. Keep it a surprise.”

“Whatever you want, gorgeous. Now, you’ve been so patient all night, why don’t you go put your cock in Petey’s pretty little mouth? I’m sure he’ll suck it all nice for you, wanna do something nice for your big brother, don’t you, baby boy?”

Peter nods frantically, “Yes, oh yes I do, please give me your cock Harles. Wanna suck it for you, make you feel so good.”

His older brother crawls up the bed towards him, instantly soothing as he feeds Peter his dick, “I‘m right here, angel, gonna give it to you so good, just you wait.” Harley makes the mistake of looking down, and _Jesus_ , he’s been so en edge for so long that looking at those kiss-swollen pink lips stretched around his cock is almost enough to make him cum right there. He quickly grabs the base of his dick in his hand, squeezing hard to stave off his orgasm as Peter lets out a garbled wail around his cock. He looks down towards the end of the bed to see his father slamming into Peter in one thrust, the head of his cock nudging right against the boy’s abused prostate.

“That’s it baby, you’re gonna take these two cocks so well. All we wanna do is make you happy, right? And this is when you’re happiest, isn’t it you little whore, when you’re getting filled in both your slutty little holes, taking what your Daddy and your brother give you?” Peter just moans, lost to the pleasure of being used like a toy, feeling his fifth orgasm starting to pool low in his belly. Tony, aware that the boy is far beyond coherent but enjoying teasing him far too much to stop, lays a sharp smack against the boy’s inner thigh, pulling out of his hole at the same time. Peter whines at the loss as best as he is able, choking himself further on his brother’s cock at the same time. “I asked you a question, princess. Is that not what makes you happy? Should we be doing something else instead?”

Peter pulls himself off his brother’s cock so fast he’s surprised he doesn’t get whiplash. “It is Daddy, you’re making me so happy right now, the both of you. I feel so e-empty, please, please, keep doing what you were doing, it’s enough, I swear.” He’s too focussed on the feeling of emptiness to notice what Tony’s doing until he feels that thick cock breach his entrance again. “Okay, baby boy. Just making sure. Tonight’s all about you, gotta do it right.” He punctuates the statement with a sharp thrust and smirk in Harley’s direction, who gathers every ounce of his composure so not to give anything away. He feels more so that hears the hitch in Peter’s breath when their dad slides an Iron Man gauntlet-covered finger into the boy’s hole beside the dick already in there. He keeps up the shallow thrusts, just enough to slowly stretch the boy out.

Tony works his way up to three fingers before he decides the boy is stretched enough for what’s coming next. He takes a second to relish the image in front of him, because _Jesus Christ,_ his boy looks like the most sinful wet dream come to life, reduced to whimpers and whines, tears streaking his cheeks and matting his eyelashes, lips swollen from sucking cock. But he wants to _ruin_ his boy, so he calls Harley over next to him, who pulls away from the wet heat of Peter’s mouth willingly, knowing he’s going to enjoy what’s coming next. “Okay, baby boy, your brother and I are gonna take care of you now. We got you, okay? But we need you to do something for us. Can you close your eyes for us? Oh, there’s a good boy, thank you princess. Look at you, being so good for Daddy. Just focus on relaxing your entrance, ‘mkay? We’re gonna take care of the rest.”

And Peter has his elbow thrown over his face, eyes squeezed shut for good measure, but it still feels like his eyeball are about to roll out of his head at the sensations he’s experiencing right now because, _holy. shit._ His brother and his daddy are inching their cocks into his hole at the _same fucking time_ , and he feels like he’s getting split open in the best way possible. His back arches off the bed, his scream so loud he’s afraid their non-existent neighbours will hear. Tony and Harley fuck into Peter slowly, and just as the two of them push in the last two inches, the boy cums with a broken cry, writhing and twisting in the sheets for minutes on end as his orgasm takes over his body. The two men don’t wait, fucking into Peter as he rides out the aftershocks.

“That was number five, Petey pie. Does that feel good, bambino? Me and Daddy, filling you up with our thick cocks and stretching you out? Rubbing against your sweet spot? Think we could make you cum a couple more times?” Harley is relentless, filthy words falling endlessly from his sinful mouth, and Peter can only drool in response, lost in sensation as the two most important men in his life set up a rhythm, Tony fucking in when Harley pulls out. He feels the pleasure under every inch of his skin, almost vibrating with it, helpless to do anything but moan as his father and brother use him like a toy.

Harley looks over at his father, and he can tell by the tension in the older man’s body that he’s about to cum soon. A few thrusts later, Tony grunts out, “about to fill you up princess. You’re gonna take it so good, _oh_ , there it is, take it all baby” before spilling into Peter, and Harley can’t help but moan at the feeling of his father’s warm cum spilling over his own cock, which is still buried deep inside his brother.

His father pulls out and falls panting to the bed, placing his hand on an erection Peter hadn’t even felt until just now. “Oh, hurts Daddy, ‘m too sensitive,” he says as his dad starts to stroke, calloused hand rubbing the skin of Peter’s dick raw.

“Oh, but sweetheart, imagine how good it’ll feel when you cum. That’ll make it all better. Just cum for us baby, we just wanna make you feel good.” A few strokes of his hand and a twist of the wrist he does on the upstroke, and Peter’s cumming again, balls seemingly recovered enough to shoot out a few droplets of cum. The boy just shivers, beyond functioning as his sixth orgasm tears through him, feeling more spent than he ever has in his life.

Harley moves to take his cock out of Peter’s hole, knowing his younger brother is likely oversensitive, and he can feel the kid let out a sigh of relief. But then his dad is halting his progress with a hand on his hip, asking “Princess, you don’t want your brother to pull out, do you?”

“But it hu-hurts, Daddy.”

“Your brother’s been so good to you all night, though. You’re not gonna let him cum in your pretty little hole as a reward?”

“Oh, but Daddyyyy…”

“And don’t you want that load in your ass? Don’t you wanna go to sleep, filled up with the two people who love you the most?”

“…Promise it’s not gonna hurt, Daddy?”

“It’s gonna hurt, angel. But the good kind of hurt.” And with that, Tony gets into a kneeling position behind Harley, putting both his hands on his son’s hips before driving him into his brother, setting a brutal pace right away. Peter is quiet at first, breathy _ah ah ah_ ’s falling from his mouth. Then Tony changes the angle of Harley’s hips, and suddenly the boy is wailing ane keening high in his throat as each thrust hits his sensitive prostate. He feels like each cell of his body is on fire, but somehow, he feels a seventh orgasm building in his veins.

Tony leans in close to mutter in Harley’s ear, “you close, babe?” All Harley manages is a shaky nod, all his energy devoted to not instantaneously losing it in his brother’s sloppy but impossibly tight heat. “Grab your brother’s dick then, honey. Let’s get him there one more time.” So Harley spits into his hand before wrapping his hand around Peter’s length, amazed that he’s somehow hard _again_.

Even though he’s already come six times and it should take way more than what it has to draw another orgasm out of him, between his brother’s hand on his dick, the way his every thrust is hitting his sensitive prostate, and the hungry looks the older men are shooting his way, it only takes a few strokes for Peter to cum soundlessly. His back arches off the bed enough to make it seem like he’s being exorcised, and he’s shaking so hard Tony and Harley worry he’s having a seizure. He settles back into the bed after a few minutes, completely boneless and well and truly spent. Harley can’t hold back anymore, the image of his fucked out baby brother and the “cum for me, gorgeous” in his ear has his orgasm crashing through him like a tidal wave, and he rides it out with a groan of bliss.

Peter begins to process his surroundings a few seconds later, and realizes Harley already came, his cum mixed in with their father’s, dripping out of Peter’s hole. He’s been turned over on his side, Harley’s chest pressed to his, and his daddy’s front against his back. Both are cooing sweet nothings in his ear, words of encouragement and praise like _you did so well, sweetheart_ , and _fuck princess, you don’t even know how fucking pretty you look when you cum_. And it’s with those words in his ears and his Daddy’s hands in his hair, surrounded by the warmth and comfort of the two loves of his life that Peter drifts off to sleep, content with the best graduation present he could have possibly gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is starkerchemistry, come say hi! :)


End file.
